Fashion, Put it All on Me
by Nightmares Unleashed
Summary: Oh God, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I don't srsly ship this, I srsly don't.   This is just a little gift for a best friend of mine. . .  as payment for a sandwich. ACTUALLY SUMMARY: Dart hates this fund raiser. Implied Dart/Lavitz/Albert ot3 AU btw Not my OT3 !


They came out and the waves of light began to attack them. White flashes cried out in random patterns as this moment was documented into history. All in the audience were in an uproar of applauds and laughter. Today marked a special moment, a rare sight into the unknown possibilities of what they could never seen again in this life-time and beyond. It was all for the name of good nature and human kindness, but it was still enough to send all these people into crazed fits of excitement. Not everyday you got to see what they saw, why not take a few pictures and go nuts?

Standing in he center of the stage, on loan from the drama department, stood three tall figures. Everyone and their mother's kitten had showed up just to catch a shot of the school's residential threesome to put this charity show into high gear. They were the main attractions, blowing all before them out of the water. The trio stood amongst their peers and friends, along with some random people they just had no idea of. It was all for a good cause, even if one of them was near spontaneous human combustion through pure embarrassment.

The overly fuzzed arm warmers that clung to him didn't help him find any sort of relief from the heat. Bombardments of light and sounds only made his slowly building rage triple with each stimulus. In the midst of his anger, all he could really focus on was that hate filled question. "Why were they playing Lady Gaga?" low and behold, they were indeed playing Lady Gaga. His body seemed to move on its own, following the hellish steps he had been practicing for weeks for this event to this single song. What hate he had for this type of music just grew and grew the more he heard it.

"Why does Lavitz like her so damn much?" was the angry question he dared not speak.

With every beat and line of lyric, they marched their bodies across the stage, giving everyone to see a show worth the twenty dollar ticket. For what? To see a bunch of hairy college students parade around as wannabe drag queens? That was only HALF of the reason everyone paid so much to watch those before the threesome on stage. Almost every dollar donated today were in high hopes of just seeing these three. A good majority of the audience had only donated to this charity to see Albert, Dart, and Lavitz move their bodies in tight woman's clothing. " Fashion " by Lady Gaga was only the icing on the cake.

Their attires varied in degrees of how famine they were. While they danced to the Madam of Monster's song, their clothes seemed to just work too well with it all, even if Lavitz was wearing a sickeningly tacky pallet of colors. The Muscled Blond on the right of the three had a simple, yet powerful outfit on as he moved his hips to the song. A tight pink blouse clung tightly against his protruding chest, with a white under shirt separating clothe from skin. His stomach was bare for all to see, a sight usually a treat for the warmer seasons and his two lovers. Golden hair traveled down his abdomen and was cut off from the eyes by a Plad skirt that would make any fashion savvy person turn a sickening shade of green. A pattern of Red, Black, and Green was hazardous mixed together in the fabric that clung to the man's hip, already clashing with the colors his pink top. Even the onyx heart pin, stabbed through the skirt with a chain dangling swaying with gravity was added to add some style to the difficult article of clothing. Then, there was the boots...those horrible boots that made the entre ensomble comes together in some disfigured way. Snow white heels stabbed at the ground with every step the Blonde made in his Go-Go boots. They were HORRIBLE! Yet Lavitz was the tacky cliche of a hairy man dancing like he had been a woman all his life.

Standing like the star in this gender swapped world was the mediate between the left and right cross-dressers. Albert was moving around in his green and elegant dress and heels, putting most women to shame with his grace in the footwear.

Every syllable that poured through the stage speakers was lipped by the brunette's amethyst painted lips. Albert alone led his obedient back-up dancers into the countless poses they had rehearsed for this night. Every turn, every step to the beat sent a wave of motion through the elegant man's hair, and swaying the black-ribbon main to the rhythm and melody of Lady Gaga. His lithe form gave the perfect illusion of hiding his true gender, so great that many were forced to forget who they were truly watching. " Don't you Want to see these clothes on Me? " Albert lip-synced to the crowd. Gloved fingers began to trail towards the button of his dress-top. An obvious remix began to silence the entire world around them as a heavy base followed every undone button on the green clothing. The mirage over the crowd was slowly broken as a toned chest came slowly into sight, then completely crumbled as a bra-stuffed with a Verde pigmentation orbs greeted the audience. A roar of cheers, whistles, and wolf howls erupted at the sight, only making the dancers continue their little show with more charm ( two of the three dancers at least ) . " Fashion, Put it all on me, I can really be what you want me to be~! "

A new shade of red was given to the world as it crawled across Dart's face at the comedic strip show and the wave of excitement it brought throughout the auditorium. He would get his revenge for this, make Albert pay for adding that magical whine to his plea and make Lavitz suffer for seducing him into this with his magical hands. A mental sigh was muffled in the Spiked-College-Man's mind by the famous Pop-stars dirty lyrics and upbeat song. With every word she sung, another entry was made onto his list of reasons to hate the other two dancers. He'd hate Lavitz for this outfit: previously mentioned arm warmers were not making his situation anymore comfortable, tight gripping bands of leather tightened around his biceps while an equal tight shirt pushed his chest and stomach down (said shirt having two pink hearts that disturbingly matched the pink fuzz on clinging to his arms), and finally he'd hate him for those damned knee-high black rubber boots with pink trimmings that squeaked just loud enough to stab at the linings of his ear canal. Then Albert would be lectured on why he was to never come near him again with that cheap make-up kit every again. His eyes still stung from the eyeliner, his lips felt unusually wet and glossy, and it was just a total bitch fit worthy time for Dart. All he could about it was just dance, pose, step step, and blush.

He expected some damn good sex when this was done.


End file.
